pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb:The Adventure
Phineas and Ferb:The Adventure is a Phineas and Ferb movie rated G,where Phineas,Ferb and all their friends go on a huge adventure around the universe released into theaters. Plot Its the week of summer vacation and Phineas and Ferb get really sad about the good times ending,so they throw a party with there friends in the backyard while Phineas and Ferb help set up the party Candace is in her room.Candace gets really upset because she made a goal over summer vacation that Jeremy would become her boyfriend while talking to Stacy on the phone. While Phineas and Ferb set up the party Isebella,Baljeet,Buford,Irving and the fire side girls enter Phineas and Ferb's backyard and they are sad that Phineas and Ferb won't have fun.Phineas tells his friends that him and Ferb are throwing a huge party and everyone they ever met in the summer will be invited.Phineas then wonders where Perry is,Perry goes to his lair and Major Monogram tells Doofensmirtz he's time traveling to control the Tri-State area so Perry goes to find where a giant clock so he runs to the backyard to find blue prints of a giant clock Phineas and Ferb designed. Later on Candace is lying on her bed groaning because she didn't gain her goal but then she hears the sound of a hammer banging and gets up to see what it was,Candace finds Phineas and Ferb with their friends building a giant clock for time to go faster and everyone will come to the party faster,Candace opens the window and shouts to Phineas and Ferb she's gonna bust them but falls out the window and lands onto the grass.At that minute Linda and Lawrance walk out the door and they tell Candace there going to get some groceries.Candace gets really confused on how her mom and dad did not stop the giant clock. Stacy walks in to enjoy her last day of summer vacation with Candace but Phineas turns the clock but accidentally turns it right instead of left and Phineas,Ferb,Candace,Isebella,Buford,Baljeet,Irving and Stacy teleport back in time to the day Linda and Lawrance met in high school but they accidentally fall on Teenage Lawrance,who asks them aren't they too young to be in high school.The gang goes to the backyard to find the giant clock thrown in the garbage,Phineas turns the clock to the right and teleports back home,Linda is surprised to see a bunch of strange kids are in her backyard and the run into the woods. Phineas at first was confused on why Linda did not know who he was but then he remembered Phineas and the gang were accidentally messing with time,while Perry was running home he dumped into Phineas and Perry once again had no choice but to explain that he was a secret agent to Phineas with his hand book.Phineas started to think about it again and he remembered the clock and that since Lawrance and Linda never met then that meant that she never got married again and that means she stayed Lindanna and she never wanted to raise and family and have children so Phineas,Ferb and Candace don't exist. So Phineas and the gang suck back to his house and climbed in the backyard to see that the clock was thrown away.They met a man hiding in the dumpster who told them if they don't find a way back to their land everyone including everyone in danville would turn into dust. Running Gags To young Line Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works